Roomies
by we-are-floating-bubbles
Summary: One half of me wants you, and the other half just wants to forget.


"Co-ed dorms suck," Cece Jones grumbled as she walked through the narrow halls of the dorm room.

"Then why'd you rent one," Rocky Blue asked wryly.

"Because they cost less! This is all your fault, you know." Cece replied, making it sound like the obvious.

"And how is it my fault?" Rocky questioned, slightly amused.

"Because if you had told me to save up more money like you did, I could have rented a same-gender dorm too!" The redhead huffed indignantly.

Rocky just laughed. She had already moved into her dorm, so she was helping her longtime best friend move into hers. The were both going to the University of Illinois at Chicago, getting degrees in the performing arts. Most of their other friends would be going here, so they considered themselves lucky.

Except for Cece. All she could think of was how stupid it was that she was going to have to share a room with a guy. I mean come on! It was had enough getting sleep in college. Now she'd have to wake up early to put on makeup and make herself look pretty for some random guy that might not even be all that good looking.

"318, 320, ah, here it is!" Cece announced, stopping in front of the door. "322."

"Who know, Cece." Rocky said, trying to cheer her best friend up. "Your roommate might be really hot."

Cece smiled before pushing the card into the slot. The door unlocked and she opened it, stepping inside.

She caught a glimpse of the back of her new roommate. "Looks like you were right, Rocky," she mumbled under her breath. "My roommate is really hot."

She stood up straighter and plastered a confident smile on her face. She walked up to him-whoever he was-and tapped his shoulder."

"Hey, I'm your roommate! My name's-" the guy turned around.

"Cece?!" he asked disbelievingly.

"Logan?!" she yelled in shock.

Oh, good God.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Rocky had fled from the scene with a hasty goodbye. That left the former-almost-step-siblings alone, staring at each other in disbelief.

Finally, Cece spoke up. "I haven't seen you since you and your dad left my mom on the alter."

"Oh, please," Logan retorted. "We probably wouldn't have left if your mom wasn't caught making out with your dad."

"So now it's suddenly my mom's fault!"

"Yeah, it is!"

Cece had enough of this. "You know what, fine! Just because we're roommates doesn't mean we have to like each other. It's not like we'll be sleeping in the same room."

Logan smirked. "You might want to take another look at _our _bedroom."

Cece scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She walked into the bedroom and realized exactly what Logan meant.

The rectangular room had two queen sized bed, barely separated by a few feet of space. In the space, there's a table with two lamps.

"So I'll be sleeping with you."

"Uh-huh."

"Great."

Sarcasm detected.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_"I can't stand you."_

_"I can't stand you more."_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Ew." Logan said with a disgusted face. "Is that the pizza you ordered_ a week ago_?"

"Oh, come on," Cece said nonchalantly. "It doesn't have anything in it."

Logan scrunched up his face and picked it up. From the way he was angled, he gave Cece a spectacular view of his ass and she allowed herself to admit one thing. _'He really was very good looking.'_

"Cece, you agreed to keeping your side of the room clean." He argued. Cece sighed. Must he turn every conversation between them into a shouting match?

"It's cleaner than it usually is."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "This is what you call clean? There are bubblegum wrappers, empty pizza boxes and rubber bands littering the floor."

She rolled her eyes and hopped off her unmade bed. "Fine, I'll vacuum it later. I'm just not in the mood for an argument right now."

Logan's unimpressed expression changed to one of slight concern. "Something going on?"

Cece sighed and flopped back down on her bed. "It's just that my long-time boyfriend Allen just broke up with me."

"Oh," Logan wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'm sorry, I guess."

She gave him a slightly watery smile. "Don't be. He was an ass, anyway."

Logan pulled her into a hug, surprising her. "I know it hurts, but life goes on. He just wasn't worth your time."

"He said I was too smart for him, and that I should dumb down a bit. When I refused, he got mad and told me I was a whore and should just drop off the face of the planet. He told me no one would care if I d-di-died." she cried into his shoulder.

"Cece, that's not true," Logan insisted. "I care about you. So does Rocky, Ty, Flynn, your parents. You are a strong, fierce, independent girl and you can't let one guy change you."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Logan. You're a good...friend."

Logan smiled right back.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

She was furious. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and had blatantly set his muscles on display for everyone in the world to see.

"Why are you so upset today?" Logan asked in confusion. He really didn't understand girls.

"Your stupid shirt!"

"What's wrong with my shirt?"

She glared at him before replying "You wouldn't understand."

Logan rolled his eyes and sprinted past her to block the doorway to the room. Cece huffed at him. "

"You're right. I wouldn't understand if you don't tell me."

She pursed her lips and hesitated before quickly saying "It's too tight on you."

Then she quickly pushed past him and slammed the door, separating an embarrassed and blushing Cece and a flustered but grinning Logan.

_She totally likes me._

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Why can't you just relax and take things easy for once?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Cece, but performing arts aren't as hard as Law is."

"It's still hard! I'm still drowning in homework, just like every other college student out there. Then how do I still have time to hang with my friends just to see a measly movie?"

"Because I obviously care more about my future than you do."

"Why you little-"

This was they're everyday argument. Sometimes it was about big things, like procrastinating on homework. Sometimes it was about small things, like whether Ethiopia bordered Sudan. But this time, it strayed from the usual.

"I can't believe you would disrespect me like that!" Cece screamed, her mouth spewing fire. "You're so stupid! You always say I will have no shot in life because of my chosen career. Well guess, what. Performing Arts is going to get me into Broadway. So while you become a shriveled old lawyer that no one knows about, I'll be winning Tony's and traveling around the-"

Cece's rant was interrupted by Logan's lips on hers.

Truth be told, Logan kind of liked it when Cece was arguing. her eyes were alight with a shining light and her chest heaved up and down.

So her pushed her up against a wall, kissing the sense out of her. And Cece kissed back almost immediately.

The heat between them was blistering, each time their lips connected her knees felt like jello and she felt so _so good_.

But when they pulled away, she ran from him, long red hair flying past.

Logan sighed ran his hand through his longish hair, and chased after her.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

He found her sitting on a bench in the University park. He slid in next to her. "Hey."

She laughs. "So we just have a full blown make-out session and you say hey?"

"Well, what else can I say?"

"How about explaining what that was about?"

He sighed again. "I don't really know. I just wanted to, so I did."

"I wanted to, too." She whispers. So quietly he almost missed it.

"We don't have to do it again if you don't want to."

She smiles, and laces her fingers with his. "What if I wanted to?"

He turns toward her. "Then I would do this," he says, as he leans in and connects lips.

This kiss is softer and sweeter, full of caution, hope, and-dare I say it?-love.

Co-ed dorms rock.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! or My Dilemma by Selena Gomez**

Hi, shake it up fandom! Truth be told, I started watching this show because I am a huge Leo Howard fan and he acts as Logan, but I accidentally fell in love with Cogan after watching Future it Up.

Also, let's just say Love and War it up didn't happen. That would make more sense for this plot.

Mmkay, I think that's all. Don't forget to review. c:


End file.
